headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Puzzle Piece
"Puzzle Piece" is the ninth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Dowse with a script written by Craig Rosenberg. It first aired on Monday, August 14th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode had a viewership of 992,000 people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.161 from the previous episode, which is a substantial drop. Up unto this point, it has the lowest viewership of the season, and is the first episode to dip below the 1 million mark. It rated 0.36% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * The primary setting of this episode is New Orleans, Louisiana in the present day. * Graham McTavish, who plays the Saint of Killers, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. The last we saw of him, he was locked inside of an armored truck that was dumped into a swamp in "Sokosha". * Ian Colletti, who plays Eugene Root, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. Eugene is still in Hell and appeared last in "Holes". * Noah Taylor, who plays Adolf Hitler, is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. He appeared last in "Holes". * Actor Chukwuma Onwuchekwa is credited as Chima Chekwa in this episode. * This is the first episode of Preacher directed by Michael Dowse. * This is the fourth episode of Preacher written by Craig Rosenberg. It is his second episode from season two. He previously wrote "Viktor". * Nathan Darrow appears as John Custer in archival footage only taken from previous flashback scenes. It is important to note that the man who shoots Custer has a tattoo on his write. * This is the sixth appearance of Denis. He appeared last in "Holes". This is his first appearance as a vampire. * This is the first episode of the series that contains more than one vampire (Cassidy & Denis). * The missile that Herr Starr launches is called B.R.A.D. (Battle-ready Remote operated Aerial Drone). * Jesse Custer is ten-years-old in the flashback scene with his father. * Jesse Custer meets Herr Starr for the first time with this episode. * Actress Teri Wyble is also known for playing Officer Shephard in three episodes of another AMC television series, The Walking Dead. Allusions * Tulip O'Hare is very resentful of Jesse for making her sleep. This is a result of being very nearly killed by the Saint of Killers in "Sokosha". It was in that episode that the Saint fired the bullet that tore through several walls and through Denis' refrigerator. * Reference is made to Harry Connick, Jr. in this episode. Harry Connick, Jr. is an American musician, singer, actor and talk show host. Lara Featherstone redirects the B.R.A.D. missile away from New Orleans and has it strike Connick's house instead, killing him. Harry Connick, Jr. is the second "real world" celebrity to be killed off off-panel in this series. The first was Tom Cruise, who simultaneously combusted in the show's pilot episode. * The pamphlet that Herr Starr is looking at indicates a town called Angelville. This is a location frequently seen in the ''Preacher'' comic book series, and plays a large role in Jesse Custer's back-story. * The online application that Jesse Custer uses in his search for God is very similar to YouTube. YouTube is a video sharing service that allows users to upload, view, rate, share, add to favorites, report, comment on videos, and subscribe to other users. * The book that F.J. Hoover is leafing through on behalf of Herr Starr is the Tourists' Guide to Brothels: New Orleans Edition - the complete guide to brothels, bordellos, whorehouses, massage parlors & more (5th edition). Quotes * Herr Starr: What kind of world is it when a woman obeying a man is seen as a super-power? .... * Helmut Starr: You don't think that's overkill? * Lara Featherstone: I think it's just the right amount of kill. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:August, 2017/Episodes